gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Bad Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Bad by Michael Jackson is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions and The Warblers with solos from Artie, Blaine, Santana, and Sebastian. The sing-off takes place because The Warblers copied the New Directions' idea of performing a Michael Jackson number for Regionals, and this way the New Directions can show the Warblers that they deserve to do Michael. Mr. Schue suggests the Glee Club follow the saying "What Would Michael Jackson Do?" or "WWMJD?" and take their pain to the street. After the song, Blaine jumps in front of Kurt when a slushie is thrown at him by Sebastian. Sebastian had added rock salt to the slushie in order to harm Kurt, instead he caused Blaine to get an eye injury. LYRICS: Artie: Ah, your butt is mine Gonna take you right, ah Just show your face In broad daylight, ah I'm telling you On how I feel, ah Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Shamone, shamone, Get on me all right... Sebastian: Ah, I'm giving you On a count of three, ah Sebastian with Santana: To show your stuff Or let it be (Sebastian: Ah) Sebastian: I'm telling you Just to watch your mouth, ah Sebastian with Santana: I know your game What you're about (Sebastian: Ah) Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true, ah But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get though Santana (The Warblers and New Directions): Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) You know it, ah Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, you know Santana with The Warblers and New Directions: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad Sebastian: Ah, ah, the word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up, Before too long, ah Artie with Blaine: Your lyin' eyes Gonna take you right (Artie: Ah) Artie: So listen up Artie with Santana: Don't make a fight, Your talk is cheap, You're not a man (Artie: Dah) You're throwin' stones To hide your hands (Artie: Ah) Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true, ah But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through Santana (The Warblers and New Directions): Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) You know it Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, you know Santana with The Warblers and New Directions: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad Artie: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Blaine and Sebastian: Oh, woah, woah, woah, woah Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah Santana: Huuuuh Artie and Santana: Hwoah, woah, woah, woah, woah, yeah! Blaine: Ah, we can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place, dah If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face Santana (New Directions and The Warblers): (with Blaine: Because I'm bad), I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Come on, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Come on, you know Woo! Woo! Woo! Santana with The Warblers and New Directions: And the whole world hasto answer right now Just to tell you once again Santana (New Directions and The Warblers): You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, ah You know I'm bad, (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know, woo! Ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, you know, ah (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Santana with The Warblers and New Directions: And the whole world hasto answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad? Kategorie:Videos